


Thank You

by cakeby_thepound



Series: The Deleted Scenes [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeby_thepound/pseuds/cakeby_thepound
Summary: With Rick feeling low, Michonne has made it a point to lift him back up before he leaves on his mission. But he refuses to walk out of the door without showing his gratitude first.(Richonne one-shot. An addendum to episode 7x05, Go Getters.)





	

_Worn and haggard, weathered and torn_  
_Drug through the keyhole of that back door_  
_Blood shot red behind these shades  
_ _I look like hell, I've seen better days_

Rick's lips were actually tingling as he continued toward the staircase of his home; in fact, it felt as though his entire body was on fire, hair follicles to toenails. Which was why his footsteps slowed the closer he made it to the bottom of those steps, signifying his reluctance to continue out of the door.

And that kiss Michonne left him with was the culprit. By god, that kiss. Mind-altering, heart-stopping… dick-moving, if he were being honest. The way she cupped his face and pressed her body close, inciting him to take her into his arms. He could still feel it, still picture it so vividly. The way he was the first to offer tongue, but she wielded the control, her perfect, full lips finishing him off with a tender kiss to his top and bottom. She'd taken his breath and left him with hers, and now, he wanted more. He was aching for it, feeling it in every stride he took away from her.

_And then those loving arms, they pull me back in  
_ _Oh there you go, baby, yeah, making me look good again_

By the time he reached the living room, finding Aaron sitting at their dining table, he could hear Michonne padding across the space above him - she tended to move lightly, like a cat, but he could always tell when she did. He approached his friend with the intent to speak, but words weren't quite finding him at the moment, that kiss still fresh on his tongue.

"Hey, you ready?" Aaron asked, though a small frown found his face when he noticed Rick's apparent daze. "Everything okay?"

Rick licked his bottom lip, coated with Michonne's spearmint taste, and he absentmindedly began to fidget, rubbing his thumb against his forefinger. "Actually, I think I'm gonna need a bit longer."

"Oh…" Aaron nodded understandingly, though he couldn't help but wonder if it was about Carl. As if the guy didn't have enough to deal with, his son was really doing a number on him. "Yeah. Sure, of course."

"It's not bad," Rick promised, seeing the worry on his face. "It's just… I need a little more time."

Aaron shook his head, insisting that it was no big deal, and he quickly stood from the table, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Just come on by the house when you're ready."

Rick nodded appreciatively in response, and even felt slightly shitty for putting their trip on hold for the reason he was doing it. But he knew he wouldn't be able to properly function if he didn't, so in the end, it was for the greater good, really. "I should be over within the hour," he finished, patting his friend on the back as he escorted him to the door.

Before he was fully gone, though, Rick had already dropped his own bag to the steps on his way back upstairs, moving quite spryly for someone who could barely even walk a minute ago. But he did want to get to Michonne before she could get up to something else. He immediately found her back in their bedroom, kneeled on the floor as she folded up their pitiful excuse for a bed, and a tiny smirk formed on his lips as he took her in. That spectacular ass in the air, her shuffling on her hands and knees. Such the perfect position to pick up where they left off. He inhaled sharply, unable to do anything more than stand there and watch her work.

Michonne turned, sitting back on her knees when she felt his presence in the room, and she didn't have to wonder why he was back. After that kiss, she'd been secretly hoping he would stay, and even considered just asking him to. But Aaron was waiting and he needed to go, so she refrained; hoping her kiss did all the talking for her, that he would get what she was trying to say. And by the looks of it, he'd gotten that and maybe a little more. He appeared so much more at ease, his shoulders relaxed, that stiff expression gone from his handsome face. In fact, the way he was staring back at her now, eyeing her body like it was breakfast, was making her rather hot. "You're just gonna stand there?"

He did, for another few seconds, at least, with his hand rested on the doorknob, his thumb digging at the metal as he continued to try and find words. "You can't kiss me like that and then send me on my way," he eventually declared.

She smiled at his throaty whisper, so sexy with that delicious twang, and she spun on her knees so that she was facing him. "The whole point of kissing you like that was to send you on your way," she confessed, staring at his waist. "Give you something to think about while you're gone..."

He nodded with raised eyebrows, licking at his bottom lip as he glanced back into the hallway. Their house was almost annoyingly silent, aside from the sound of Carl's darts continuing to miss their dart board. But he simply couldn't pass up the chance to finish what they'd started, and so he stepped further into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "How 'bout I return the favor?"

Michonne audibly exhaled, turned on by both his offer and his stupid bowlegged gait that always managed to drive her fucking crazy. She mindlessly gripped at her necklace as she tried to figure out what to say in response, but could only muster up a nod back. "We have to be quiet."

He smiled because he loved that they were on the same page, even when they weren't. He cocked his head toward their master bathroom, figuring it was somewhat more insulated from the kid than just their bedroom. "I'm gonna try," he joked, purposely mimicking her words from the night before.

"You're funny," she smirked, pulling up from the floor with ease. Her tone was sarcastic, but she meant it, loving and hating that he had this way of disarming her so easily. She sauntered to where he stood just next to the open bathroom door and latched her finger into one of his belt loops as she stared up at him. That face. Those lips that'd just kissed the shit out of her. She felt butterflies then, and she had them again now just thinking about it.

Rick was thinking about it too, because he hadn't stopped thinking about it, and used his own index finger to tilt her chin further upward, going in for another kiss. A peck at first, and then another, longer, deeper, as he closed his eyes and his hand drifted into her hair, twirling one of her locs around the same finger. His nose pressing into her face, colliding with hers as he inhaled her, consumed her, drowned in her scent, her skin, her heavenly lips.

Before either of them knew it, Michonne was untucking his shirt from his jeans, her hands wandering beneath the fabric to feel the warm skin of his torso. She smiled into their kiss when she felt his stomach contract, obviously startled by her touch. In fact, he seemed surprised by all of it, and it was clear he didn't quite know how to act with her given their recent impasse. But she had every intention of assuring him that that didn't change any of her feelings about him. And she hoped it hadn't changed his about her. Of course, by the feel of things, that didn't seem like it would be an issue.

_I'm rust on a barbed wire, I'm dust on a chrome_  
_I'm the heart that bleeds in an old country song_  
_And then those loving arms they pull me back in  
_ _Oh there you go, baby, yeah, making me look good again_

Hesitantly, he broke their series of kisses and placed his hands on either side of her tiny waist, guiding her into the bathroom adjacent to them. Michonne settled for his neck then, licking at his reddened flesh when she found herself suddenly sitting on their bathroom sink, Rick between her thighs. She readily wrapped her legs around him, pulling him somehow closer, his growing bulge pressed against her center.

"Shit," he breathed, feeling dizzy from her wandering tongue. His dick was practically knocking against his jeans and she wasn't helping his cause. "Lemme get your pants," he whispered over the top of her head, kissing her hair just to keep his lips on her.

Michonne nodded, taking a break from his skin to kick her shoes off as he went for her belt. She felt that familiar pulsing in her body the lower his hands moved, to the point where she was squirming as his fingers hooked into the back of her jeans to tug them down.

"Your pants are always so tight," he chuckled. But with a lot of practice in recent weeks, he had already deftly gotten them down her thighs, along with her panties, her exposed pussy staring him in the face as he went down on bended knee to pull from her legs.

"And you always get them off in record time," she smirked, enjoying the look on his face as he hungrily stared down her lips.

His eyes flitted up to her face for just a second, licking his bottom lip while his hands continued to maneuver her pants from her ankles. Kissing her knee as he finished undressing one leg, then moving to the other once he completed the task altogether. His lips then trailed upward, causing Michonne to quietly giggle as his facial hair tickled her inner thighs. And especially so when he pulled her hips to the edge of the sink and unapologetically went to town on her delectable pussy. Starting with gentle licks around her outer folds, teasingly circling her clit, and then lapping at her wet center. He ate her like he'd been starving, moaning quietly as he buried his nose between her lips. The vibrations of his voice inside her caused her to shiver with pleasure, and the leg she had thrown over his shoulder involuntarily began to press down on him. Both of them were in fucking heaven.

"Rick," she let out a wobbly breath, feeling like she might lose control of her voice at any moment. He was sucking on her clit like it was candy, ignoring the fact that she had a rough hand gripping his hair as he did. "Oh, god," she groaned. She was biting her lip so hard, she was going to draw blood soon, but goddamn if it wasn't hard to keep quiet with his tongue expertly fucking her. She was almost uncomfortably wet, and he was only making it worse, and therefore better, licking her from front to back to front again.

He only let up when he felt her legs begin to close on his head, knowing that she was liable to get loud if he didn't have mercy on her. And so he slowly and hesitantly withdrew, though he couldn't resist touching her again as he stood, his fingers briefly grazing her wet slit and swollen clit while she eyed the buttons of his denim shirt. "You gonna take it off?" he wondered, noting that she seemed frozen in place.

"I'd rather get your pants off," she answered, quite eager to finish what he'd just started. And his erection looked like it was about to break through his zipper, so she could imagine he felt quite the same way.

Rick happily allowed her to take the lead and remove his belt - a much easier task now that he had no gun to fumble with - licking his fingers as he watched her, amused by the concentration on her face as she worked. She unbuttoned his jeans too, pushing them down his lean hips until they fell, leaving his boxers as her final obstacle. He replied with a small pout when she paused again. "Why'd you stop?"

"I don't want that thing to hit me in the face," she teased, her smile as bright as the sun when she laughed.

He turned his head in the direction of their shower, unable to look her in the eye as he blushed. "That's very funny," he nodded, going in for another kiss. And with that, he didn't even give her the chance to see it, releasing his hard cock from his boxers while their lips were locked, and not breaking contact as he pulled her hips to his, pushing into her before she knew what hit her.

She let out a hushed grunt in response, feeling him deeper inside her than she was prepared for. "Fuck," she exhaled, interrupting their kiss, reaching out to the nearest wall to keep herself steady.

He instantly stopped moving, gazing back at her apprehensively as he rubbed her naked waist. "You okay?"

"I'm good," she promised with an enthusiastic nod. "Keep going."

Michonne didn't have to tell him twice. He started off slowly, with long strokes that sent him nearly pulling out of her with each thrust, the head of his dick teasing her opening and then pushing back in, filling her to the hilt. With her gorgeous legs wrapped around him, he clutched her thigh with one hand, gripped her ass with the other, and gradually picked up his pace. Eventually plowing into her hard and steady, knocking their toiletries from the counter in the process.

She tried to shush him, but it came out as more of a moan, her face contorted into a frown from the unbearable pleasure. He felt so damn good, the tight fit of him pressed against her walls, where she could discern every ridge and curve of his dick. And the way he stared her down as he fucked her, those eyes obviously fixated on her lips. She was getting wetter by the second, she could feel it - hell, she could hear it - each time he plunged into her. It was like a slip-n-slide, juices from both of them dripping down her ass and onto the counter. Her breaths getting heavier, she gripped both his neck and the edge of the counter, desperate for something to hold onto as he mercilessly rolled his hips into her.

Rick leaned in, pressing his lips against her neck as he continued to ride her, knowing he was getting close to the edge of his rope. "Fuck," he mumbled into her skin. The pussy was so agonizingly good, he needed to kiss her or he'd be screaming loud enough for not only the kids, but the whole neighborhood to know what they were up to. And the feeling seemed to be mutual, because he felt her bury her face in his curls, muffling her soft whimpers.

As the two of them began to round the bases toward home plate, his mouth moved lower while his hands went higher, lifting her burgundy shirt from her torso until he reached her bra. Still grinding into her, he snatched one of the cups down to reveal her jiggling breast, taking the already hard nipple into his mouth. He sucked at her fervidly and fucked her the same, both of them panting for dear life. He practically had her in the sink, her feet knocking against the wall, and all pretenses of being quiet were useless by then. It simply wasn't possible for them to hold back from one another.

"Rick," Michonne hummed, that familiar tingling starting to reverberate in her core. Her moans amplifying as she clenched her walls around his cock, her orgasm coursed through her veins, rolling over her entire body, from her toes to her fingers, making her feel like she was going to explode. "Fuck," she sighed. Her heart was racing and her legs went slack and she hoped Rick was close to finishing, because she didn't have much left for him. He had done a body fucking good.

Still sucking on her tits, Rick was relieved when he felt her shudder and moan against him, obviously having reached a satisfying climax. He let himself go with a guttural grunt, feeling the exact moment his cum filled her up, only adding to the wet mess between them. But what a glorious mess it was, after a most sublime orgasm, and his hips rolled to a slow stop as he took it all in. God, he needed this. _They_ needed this. And what luck, what a novelty, for him to have a woman that understood and agreed on the importance of intimacy, physical and otherwise, no matter what else was going on. He would forever be thankful that she walked into his life all those months ago.

_Leather and lace, denim and pearls, whiskey and wine_  
_They go just fine, like you and me, girl_  
_When you smile at me and say, well there ain't no better place  
_ _Than you'd rather be than right here loving me_

"My god," Michonne exhaled again, both of their breathings still labored as he slid out of her. She smiled at him as she wiped the sweat forming on his brow line and then cupped his face, enjoying the calm, sated expression that had completely replaced the vexed one from before.

He nodded in agreement, to things she did and didn't say out loud, though his gaze transfixed on her exposed nipple as he tried to pull his boxers up and coax his dick back to normal. "Maybe we should disagree more often," he offered jokingly.

She smirked but didn't respond, her eyes staying on him as he grabbed her some tissues from the box on the floor and picked up her panties along with them. She appreciatively accepted them both, placing them on the counter beside her as he looked her in the eye, resting a hand on each of her thighs. He looked like he didn't want to go, and she most certainly didn't want him to leave. But alas…

_Oh, with those loving arms, she pulls me back in_

So instead, she ended things the way they started, taking hold of his cheeks and pulling him in for one more kiss - short, but potent as she gently sucked his tongue and then pulled back. Taking in all the beautiful features of his face so she could remember it, remember _this_ , while he was gone. And another smile tugged at her lips as she licked him off of them. "Thank you."

_Oh there you go, baby, making me look good again_

* * *

Lyrics: "Makin' Me Look Good Again" – Drake White (Spark)


End file.
